1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a RAM memory system and more specifically to a memory system with redundant RAM memory cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
A RAM memory system can be utilized to store data during the operation of a system utilizing the RAM memory system. Examples of a RAM memory system include a cache in a data processor and a RAM memory system in a data processing system such as a computer system or other types of data communications system.
In some memory systems, the memory cells of a RAM are arranged in an array of rows and columns. Access to the cells is made by providing address bits to row and column decoder circuitry.
Some RAM memory systems implement a redundant array of memory cells for storing data if a cell or cells of the main RAM array are determined to be failing or deficient (failed). These redundant cells, when implemented on the same integrated circuit, have the same designed cell circuit configuration as the cells of the main array.
What is needed is an improved memory system.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.